


nobody's ever really innocent

by butthurtlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: 16y/o harry, 18y/o louis, Corruption, Cute, Drinking, Drugs, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teenage One Direction, badboy!Louis, innocent!harry, larry - Freeform, larry porn, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, little bit of Ziam, one direction - Freeform, underrage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthurtlarry/pseuds/butthurtlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a good kid. Top of  the junior class. He always gets good grades, studies hard, and is very well behaved. He has a nice group of friends, in which he goes to church with every Sunday. </p><p>Louis is what people would call "the school bad boy." He does enough in school to be able to pass this year, seeing as it's his last. He spends the rest of his time partying with friends and getting high.</p><p>What happens when innocent little harry crosses paths with bad boy louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I like girls"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first larry fic, please let me know if this is a piece of shit. Also, this fic will be updated every OTHER day. Therefore, the next update will be Friday, February 20th. (:

I wake up to the buzzing sound of my alarm, resting on my bedside table, at 6:30 as I do every morning. And for some odd reason I like the fact that I wake up at a certain time each day. I like having my day planned out piece by piece. I've always been taught that most things that come unexpectedly, are bad things. I know that may not be completely true, but from what I've seen the people in my life go through when 'unexpected things' happen, it doesn't seem like anything good could come from them. Therefore, I plan my days ahead and follow the same schedule day by day so nothing can happen that I won't expect. I don't want to burden the people around me by forcing them to watch me suffer like so many people did to me. 

 

I've done this since I was about 9 years old. It's nice you know, everything always going your way, never having to deal with sudden problems. I never have to worry about anything aside from upcoming tests. But, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if one day I just stopped it all. I stopped following my schedule, I stopped trying so hard for school, if I just let life happen on it's own accord. And sometimes I think about it in such depth, I almost do it. But then, the better side of my thoughts win me over and here I am. Once again, awake at 6:30 am, wondering if my current train of thought has made a large enough impact in my schedule to make me late for school. Opening my eyes, I see a gleam of light shining into my dark room through the curtains covering my window. I glance over at the clock as it reads 6:33 am. Deciding i should probably get up now, I reach for the remainder of the blankets I didn't kick off of myself in my sleep due to continuous nightmares, and remove them and step from the comfort of my large bed. 

 

I go through my usual routine to get ready before school, which consists of a shower, brushing my teeth, getting dressed, and the 15 minutes it takes to style my hair into a slight quiff like i always have it. It stays out of my face that way and im used to it. 

By 7:15 I'm sitting in the kitchen with my mum and Gemma having my usual bowl of cereal. Mum offers to have the maids make me a nice fulfilling breakfast before her and Gemma rush off to the airport, but i kindly decline. My mum and Gemma work together and they're always away on business for weeks at a time. It doesn't bother me much though, in fact i sort of like it. I see them maybe, 10 days each month. But, it goes along with my schedule so I don't complain. 

After declining one of the maids' offers to empty the remainder of my cereal that I didn't eat, I walk into the kitchen and do it myself, setting the now empty bowl in the sink. I walk over to the table resting beside the front door, and grab the keys to my car. I walk out of the large wooden door and make my way to the car. I'd much rather walk to school if im quite honest, but if I did that I'd have to change my entire morning schedule completely. So, I'll just settle for driving. I back out of the paved driveway leading towards the empty house, and start my short trip towards school.

-

My first class of the day is study hall today, which was basically just made to give time to complete homework for kids who don't actually do it at home. But, seeing as I'm not one of those students, i make my way to my favorite teachers classroom. 

Mrs. Henderson, who originally teaches Geometry, asked me if I could start helping her by tutoring some of her students. I thought that since I understand math well enough and I have nothing else to do during this time everyday, I would help. 

I walk into her classroom which is empty for the most part aside from 3 freshman girls standing in the corner staring at me and smiling shyly. Wondering why they're smiling at me, I look down at myself to make sure nobody stuck a sign on me like they do most days. Once I'm sure there is nothing for them to be laughing about, i return the smile and walk over the Mrs. Henderson's desk. Upon my arrival she looks up from her papers and gives me a bright smile, "Good morning Harry, how was your weekend darling?" 

"It was great, I got a lot of my homework done early so I went out to lunch with Niall and Liam on Saturday." I respond cheerily. 

Although I really like Mrs. Henderson, she could chat for hours on end I'm really not up for that this morning, so I decide to get right to the point. "Who will I be tutoring for the next couple of weeks?" I say blandly, looking around the classroom which seems to be filling in by the seconds. After seeing a few familiar faces, I turn my attention back to Mrs. Henderson, still awaiting her answer. 

"Well, if he actually shows up today, there's a student I've been trying to help for a few weeks but he just won't listen to me. I think maybe he would pay better attention if someone closer to his age was to help him. So I want you to tutor Louis Tomlinson."

As soon as his name fell from her lips i fell into a full on coughing fit. Choking on the air i was trying to breathe. After a solid minute of non-stop coughing and a sip of water from my water bottle, I could finally breathe normally again. Louis Tomlinson, the bad ass senior, as well as captain of the footie team who all the girls, and even some guys, fantasize about. From what I've heard all louis does is goes to parties and get high. Why would someone waste their life like that? Although the fact that he seems to have no future planned for himself, that doesn't stop the girls from swooning over his chocolate brown fringe and his deep ocean colored eyes. Also, from what I heard, he's most famous amongst the guys for his bum. Not that I've looked at it, maybe just a few glances to see if the rumors were true, but it is very big and not in a bad way. I mean, I like girls, so I would never even think to fantasize about getting my hands full of that -

Im pulled from my train of thought by Mrs. Henderson's petite voice, "Can you tutor him Harry? I really think you'd be a big help. Without you, he may have no chance of graduating."

I think for another moment before answering, "Of course, I can try." before taking a seat at one of the empty desks, which to my disliking is one in the very back of the classroom, to wait for Louis to arrive. While waiting, I decide that I won't ever think about Louis' beautifu- I mean, Louis' bum ever again because having dirty thoughts about another boy indicates that I'm gay. And I'm not, that's wrong. 

Around 5 minutes after class had already begun, and all the students were working with their personal tutors, the door to the classroom swings open and I can hear him before I see his face. Louis walks in backwards, obviously talking to someone in the hall, and I can't stop myself from taking a quick glance at his glorious bum. After realizing what I'd done, i advert my attention towards his head instead. Louis says very loud goodbye to his friend outside, probably that Zayn kid everyone talks about, and he abruptly turns around to face an annoyed looking Mrs. Henderson. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, if you don't stop coming into my class late everyday I'm gonna have to c-"

"Call my parents and tell them about my intolerable behavior. I know I've heard you say it many times before." Louis cuts her off. "It won't happen again, now where do I sit?" He speaks up again, ocean blue eyes wandering furiously around the room until his eyes find their way to mine. I look away quickly, not being very fond of eye contact, and pretend to read something off the stack of papers resting on my desk. 

"Over there by Harry, your new tutor." I hear Mrs. Henderson say before Louis is seating himself in the desk next to me. 

"Why did you look down so suddenly when I caught you staring prettyboy?" Louis says as soon as he's seated. I hadn't even expected him to talk, let alone call me prettyboy. 

"I-I wasn't, I was reading these papers. And don't call me prettyboy, my name is Harry. " I stammer looking up from the desk, my eyes finding him staring up at me with a slight smirk plastered across his pretty face. Wait what? Did I just call him pretty? I don't find boys pretty. I find girls pretty. I can't find boys pretty, not even Louis. 

I regain my focus as Louis hands slightly brush mine as he grabs the stack of papers from my desk. "Now I know that's a fucking lie, because these papers don't have anything written on them. But it's okay that you were staring prettyboy, I'm used to it by now." He finishes cockily. 

"I wasn't staring. Let's just get to work. You came in late so we don't have much time left." I say quickly, peeling my papers from his grip as i begin to copy questions down from the book for us to work on together. 

-

We stay silent most of the period aside from small comments from me when he makes a mistake, and loud comments from him arguing with me that he didn't. As well as his eye rolls after he realizes i was right, but that doesn't really count as conversation. As soon as the bell rings, signaling the end of class, Louis gets up and walks over to Mrs. Henderson's desk while I pack my belongings. I can't hear their conversation completely but I can quite profoundly hear him say my name once or twice. After another minute or so, I see Louis heading towards the door out of the corner of my eye and I glance up to see him looking at me. He sends me a quick wink followed by a smirk before turning around and walking out of the door. What was that about? Why would Louis be winking at me? If he thinks I like him or that I would ever be interested in him, he's completely mistaken. Maybe I should talk to him and let him know that I'm not... like him. But wait I can't, what if he didn't mean anything by it? I'll look like a complete idiot going up to him saying something about how he shouldn't flirt with me because I don't like boys like that, when he wasn't even flirting with me. I guess I'll just brush it off. Its probably nothing anyway. I push the thought to the back of my mind and continue on with my previous task. 

After I finish packing the rest of my belongings and before leaving to go to my next class, I approach Mrs. Henderson, "what was Louis asking you about? Im pretty sure I heard my name. "

"He told me he still didn't understand what this lesson was about and he said he needed more time aside from this class period once a week to work on it. So I made a phone call to both of your parents and we've scheduled for you to work at your house every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday from 5-9 pm, starting this Tuesday which is tomorrow." She says, adding an 'I hope that's okay with you' after a few seconds of silence. I nod my head, and walk out of the classroom, unable to form words without potentially ending in me choking. 

I'm going to see him outside of school, in my own house even. The boy who literally had me questioning my sexuality for at least 10 seconds with just a glance of his bum. What are we going to do for 4 hours? It can't take that long to study. oh god and we're going to be home alone. What if tries to rape me? He won't rape me, I highly doubt he'd stoop that low when I'm helping him. 

I decide that once I get home, I'll find a lot of work for him to do so we never have to sit in an awkward silence with nothing to say. I barely know him, what kind of conversations would we have? 

These thoughts run through my head for the remainder of my day. I sit at lunch in silence with Liam, Niall, Perrie, Jade, and Ed. The thought of Louis Tomlinson actually being at my house, and possibly sitting on my bed is weird to consider. We had never even talked before today, and now it seems like he may be flirting with me. I wouldn't doubt it, I heard he like both guys and girls. Actually, wait I would doubt it. Why would the most popular guy at school find someone like me attractive enough to flirt with? 

"Harry man, what's wrong you haven't talked at all?" Niall says, with a mouth full of what was previously my pizza. I brush off his worried question and assure him and the others as well that I'm just worried about an upcoming test. 

My friends are really great actually. I could trust them enough to tell them about how I'm feeling but I feel like there's nothing really to tell. They know I'm tutoring for Mrs. Henderson, but they don't know who I'm tutoring. And I would tell them, but I really don't feel like listening to them go on and on about how him and his friends aren't making the right decisions. I mean, they're right but it's not their life to live. Sometimes they just take things way to far, so I decide against telling them to save myself from the same 30 minute talk we had last week about him when he walked past our lunch table with glassy red eyes. 

 

I turn my attention back to my friends, who are laughing about something that's probably not even that funny, and take a chip from Liam's lunch plate. 

-

 

The bell signaling the end of the school day comes quicker than usual, it feels like. I gather my books and head out of the building to the parking lot. 

Once I step outside of the double doors leading into the building, I pass by Louis and Zayn smoking a cigarette against the brick wall. I avoid looking at them for too long, and look down at my feet as i walk the rest of the distance to my car. 

"See you tomorrow prettyboy." I hear Louis say from beside the building, right before I close my door. He leans against the brick wall, cigarette between his plump lips and still manages to send me that awful smirk I can't seem to see enough of, before I drive out of the school parking lot without responding to his comment. 

 

-

 

At around 11 pm, I settle into bed, fresh out of the shower with still damp curly hair frayed out over my pillow. I guess tomorrow I'll just have to see how everything goes. I only have study hall one day a week, and that's the only time I see Louis. So, luckily I won't have to face him until after school. At my house. 

 

Before falling asleep, I make a promise to myself to not think about his pretty blue eyes, the little stubble on his chin, and the way his hair falls onto his face each time he laughs, like when he reads a text off of his phone. Or even about his nice, not so little, bum.


	2. truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something unexpected happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to be uploaded until tomorrow but i couldnt wait. the update will either be this saturday or sunday. hope you enjoy (:

I look up from my textbook to glance at the clock for what feels like the thousandth time in the past five minutes, it's only 4:25. Today has gone by extremely slow, which is a good and a bad thing all at once. Good, because it felt like I didn't have to see Louis so soon. But, bad because that means the day will continue to go by achingly slow at my house as well. 

There's only 5 minutes left of this class and then the school day will be over. I don't know if I'm mentally or physically prepared for this tutoring session if I'm quite honest. Im afraid he's going to try to force me into doing something that I don't want to. Or maybe he'll be mean and beat me up, it won't be the first time that's happened to me. 

But what I'm mainly afraid of is that if we spend this much time together, these thoughts I've had about him once or twice might continue to resurface every time he's within 100 feet of me. Im a boy. Boys are supposed to have these sort of thoughts about girls, not other guys. I've considered going to talk to Pastor Richards at my church, but I convinced myself it wasn't serious enough for that. Maybe I can just pretend to hate him and think he's ugly. If I pretend long enough, I'll have to eventually be convinced it's true, right? 

The bell rings signaling the students that the day has finally ended. I stand up from my desk after placing my belongings into my bag, and walk out of the classroom, heading for the exit. 

I make my way to my car with no sign of Louis, but I see Zayn leaning against the brick wall talking on the phone with a lit cigarette settling between his teeth. Louis probably didn't even come to school today. I think back to lunch and realize that I didn't see him sitting in his usual spot with the rest of his posey. Maybe he's sick and won't show up tonight. For some reason I can't even begin to explain, the thought of Louis not showing up actually saddens me a bit. Part of me is sort of excited to not be home alone for once after school, and then the other part of me is anxious about how Louis will act. Although, he'll still probably act like the cocky asshole he usually is. I'm not saying I think he's an asshole, that's just what my friends say he is. Except, they don't swear, so they say 'butthole' but that's completely irrelevant. 

I finally turn the keys in the ignition and start towards my house. 

Along the way, I play songs over my radio from my favorite playlist on my phone. It's titled indie with a little black 'X' emoji placed beside the words. Most people would find my music taste weird. The popular boys usually like hip-hop and that rap stuff, so they'd think I was girly for listening to indie music. My friends on the other hand, only listen to gospel music and new songs we learn on the Wednesday night service. Therefore, I keep my my music taste to myself. 

After a few more minutes of driving, I finally arrive at my house around 4:45. I open the gates to my driveway, typing in the four digit passcode. The gates open to reveal the paved pathway leading to a sadly empty house. I park the car, and step out grabbing my books from the passenger seat before closing the door sharply. I make sure to click the 'lock' button attached to my keys twice, before making my way inside the house. 

I close the heavy door behind me and set my books down on the kitchen counter along with my keys. If Louis even shows up, he's supposed to arrive at 5. I'd received a text from my mum the day the arrangements we're made letting me know that she'd told Mrs. Henderson our address for her to give to Louis, so thankfully I didn't have to. 

As I wait for 5 o'clock to roll around, I decide that maybe I should clean the place up a bit. Or actually just my room. The maids clean every room in the house aside from my room. I told my mum to make sure the maids never go in my room. I like having my privacy and I would feel violated if someone I barely knew came into my room without me in it and just started moving my things around. So I just prefer to clean it myself. And I haven't in a while, so I make my way up the steep stairs. My house has 3 floors and my room is the only one on the third floor. There's not really much of a reason to clean my room, it's not like we will even go in it. I'm just, uhh, doing it to pass the time. 

I walk into my large bedroom and look around. My bed is unmade and I have a few bottles of water resting on my night stand for when I wake up in the middle of the night in coughing fits per usual. 

I make my bed quickly and spray a bit of air freshener just to make sure it doesn't smell like the normal boys room. I reach into the pocket of my black skinny jeans and retrieve my phone. Clicking the lock button so the screen lights up, the time reads 4:03. Louis isn't here yet, but he still might show. He's usually late to - 

I'm pulled from my train of thought when I hear the loud buzzing sound coming over the intercom by my door, signaling someone is at the gate. There's an intercom in every room in the house, which is very convenient, so you can open the gate from any room. I press the intercom and say a quiet "who is it?"

"Who do you think it is pretty-boy?" I hear a high pitched Doncaster accent answer back. I type in the code on the small keypad, and the gate opens for him to pass through. I walk out of my room, closing the door behind me and make my way down the 2 flights of stairs. My head is spinning and it feels like my heart is going to beat right out of my chest from how nervous I am. I shouldn't be this anxious. He's coming over to study that's it. Nothing can happen if I don't want it to happen, I'm fine I'll be o-

I stop my train of thought once I reach the front door, opening it to reveal Louis walking up the steps. 

"Haven't even made it up the steps yet and you're already opening the door? You must have been waiting for me huh?"  
He says, smirking as he slides past me into the house. I shut the door and turn around quickly to follow Louis. He has his book bag hanging off one of his broad shoulders. He's wearing a blue, white, and black jumper that reads the words Adidas across the chest, with a pair of black skinny jeans and some black vans. His hair is settled in its usual messy fringe on top of his head and he looks absolutely stunning. Though, his eyes look a bit red and glossed over and his words did come out a bit slower than they had in class yesterday. Is he serious?

"A-Are you seriously high right now?" I sort of stutter with an obviously annoyed tone. 

"Maybe, why? Are you mad I didn't wait and share my weed with you pretty-boy?" He says while walking over to my large refrigerator, opening the wide doors and pulling out anything and everything he can fit into his arms. I see that he's holding the carton of milk, butter, eggs, and chocolate chips. 

"I'm most definitely not mad you didn't share. I don't do drugs" I shrug. 

"Weed is barely even a drug," he states blandly. "You wanna do some real drugs snort some coke. But that's only if you wanna fuck up your life along with it." He says, sitting the contents in his hands on the kitchen counter. 

"I don't want to do 'coke' " I say sharply, kind of annoyed. 

Ignoring my last comment, Louis begins to open cabinet after cabinet in search of something. 

"Where the hell is your flour and sugar?" He questions seemingly annoyed. 

"Top left," I say, "why what are you making?"

"We are making brownies, I'm starving and I want something sweet." He says, standing on his tip-toes trying to reach into the cabinet, but with no avail. 

"Dammit." He curses, "Harry come get the fucking flour and sugar down. Whoever built this house needs to be more considerate of the fact that not everyone is a good 6 feet tall like you."

I ignore his snide comment and glide over to the cabinet to retrieve the ingredients. "Do you even know how to make brownies?" I question. Louis doesn't seem like the baking type. I wouldn't have expected him to even grab the right ingredients. 

"I have the directions saved onto my phone. I looked them up on the way over." He says. He takes the measuring cup and begins to pour some flour into the container.

"Shit can you reach into my pocket and get my phone, I forgot how much sugar I'm supposed to use." He says, his hands being too occupied to do it himself. 

I look down to his back pocket of his tight skinny jeans and I can see the top of his phone peeking out from the pocket. Oh, God. What if I accidentally touch his bum? I can't touch his bum, it way too perky and pretty and if anyone touches it they could ruin -

I try to escape my own thoughts by mindlessly grasping the top corners of the phone with my index finger and thumb, sliding it out of the pocket. Just my hand being this close to his bum is somehow enough to have thoughts running through my head of how much prettier his bum would be if it were grasped into my large hands. Oh god, I can't believe I'm thinking of this, but I don't want to stop. I can't stop. 

"You okay there mate? You look a bit- oh, oh" he says with a slight giggle, his eyes trailing from my face, to his phone in my hand, and finally resting upon my trousers. To which i now realize are unbearably tight around the crotch area. 

I quickly sit his phone down beside me on the kitchen counter, and move my hands to cover the front of my pants. 

"I - I don't know what -" I stammer out, unable to form coherent words. I can feel my cheeks heating from embarrassment and I want to run, but I physically cannot move from where I am standing, looking straight into Louis' amused eyes. 

 

"It's alright there pretty-boy, no need to get yourself proper worked up. Just go on to the bathroom and settle yourself out, I'll get the rest of these ingredients mixed in together." He says, slightly chuckling as he finally brings his attention back to my face. 

I nod quickly, my face still hot, and turn opposite from Louis, making my way towards the downstairs bathroom. 

He probably expects me to 'wank' as he would call it, but I've never done that and I'm definitely not going to do it for the first time while Louis Tomlinson is a mere 30 feet away. So instead, I think about anything and everything that disgust me. And surprisingly it works to slowly bring down my embarrassing hard-on. Im so mad at myself for getting aroused to thought of groping another boys ass. I can't like boys. It's not part of my plan. It would count as something unexpected and I promised myself I would never come across something unexpectedly. I will not do it, even if it's something I really can't stop thinking about lately. I will not develop any sort of feelings for Louis Tomlinson. Or any other boy for that matter. I have to stick to my plan. 

Once my situation has been all sorted out, I leave the bathroom and slowly walk towards the kitchen. I see Louis sitting atop the counter, his feet hanging a few inches above the tile floors, looking at something on his phone. 

"Good to see you got your not-so-little problem is sorted out there Harold" he says, after looking up from his phone and setting it to the side with a grin.

"Not calling me pretty-boy anymore?" I question, trying to sound sarcastic but obviously failing. 

"Oh did you not want me to stop.. pretty-boy?" He says cocking his head to the side a bit and pushing his bottom lip out into a pout. 

"That's not what I mea-" 

"I know what you meant Harold, don't get all offensive." He cuts me off. "I finished mixing the brownies and put them in the oven, they were supposed to cook for 15 minutes and it's already been around 10 so they should be done soon." 

"Do you want like, uh, idk a glass of milk to go with them or something?" I say shyly before realizing how childish that actually sounds coming from a teenage boys mouth. 'Oh, drink some milk with those brownies,' how much more childish could i sound? I just got so used to eating brownies with milk that I never really stopped. 

"Actually yeah, that'd be great." He says, hopping from his place on the counter and exploring the cabinets until he finds the plates. He grabs 2 plates, along with 2 cups and hands me them. I take the milk, which Louis left resting out on the counter, and pour half a glass for the both of us. I place the cap back onto the carton and put it back in its place in the refrigerator. 

I hand Louis his glass and watch as he places his perfect lips lazily around the rim of the cup and tilts it to take a sip. How can one person look so- no wait stop Harry. I'm having to constantly remind myself that I'm supposed to thinks he's ugly but I just can't sto-

"Do you see it as the glass being half empty, or half full?" Louis states, thankfully interrupting me from my train of thought. He looks up from the cup, and just stares at me. For a moment I forget that he asked me a question. But once he lifts his eyebrows a bit, indicating that he's waiting i look down at my cup and think. 

"You know I've never really thought about it. I guess I see it as both?" My response comes out as more of a question than an answer but it seems to satisfy him enough. 

"Why's that?"

"Well I mean, when you pour the liquid your filling the cup up so if you stop half way to the rim, it's half full. But on the other hand if you have a glass full of water and you drink half of it, it's half empty because there's less than there was before. I don't know, it's a pretty dumb theory." I say back, once again looking up from my cup to see a bright smile on his face.

"That wasn't even remotely close to dumb, I like the way you think." He says, not letting his eyes leave mine. But, like I've said before I'm not one for eye contact so I look down to my lap slightly smiling. He likes the way I think? Does that mean he likes me? Or just my brain? Does it really matter Harry? 

"Whatever, just get the brownies out of the oven before they burn." I say, tossing him two oven gloves. 

"Oh shit, I almost forgot," he says, clutching the gloves firmly and placing them over his hands before opening the oven and pulling out the pan. 

Brownies have always been my favorite. I don't eat many sweets, it's not good for your health. But when I do eat sweets, it's usually brownies. And a lot of them. 

Louis runs off to the bathroom to 'take a piss' as he called it, while the brownies are cooling. He comes back within a couple of minutes and takes the knife I had sitting on the counter, pushing the blade into the doughy mix of brownies. He cut them into little squares and sets 3 on each plate. He sets the knife back down on the counter and hands me my plate, grabbing his glass of milk. 

"Where's your room, we can eat while we work?" He questions, already having his book bag placed on his back. 

"Uhh, up the two flights of stairs and it's the only room on that floor." I say, grabbing my glass of milk along with my books that I sat by the door and rushing to catch up with Louis. Lucky for me, I have long legs and he has short legs so it doesn't take much effort. 

We reach the top of the stairs on the third floor and I walk past him to open the door to my room. 

"Holy shit this is a huge fucking room," he says when he enters, his gleaming eyes taking in the scenery before him. 

I still stand at the doorway as he makes his way over the my bed, setting his book bag on the floor, and his glass of milk on my bed side table. He sits down on the soft mattress, facing towards where I'm standing. He sets his plate of brownies down in front of him and takes a hold of one in his tiny little hand. 

He looks at me, noticing I haven't moved from my spot at the door, and uses his free hand to pat the spot next to him on my bed, gesturing for me to come sit. 

I do as requested, following his same actions. Once I'm seated on the bed, I notice how close we really are and my breathing becomes rapid. I can't seem to focus on anything aside from the fact that if I move to my left the slightest bit, our knees will be brushing. I look slightly down at him to watch as he takes a bite of his brownie, a low moan escaping his throat. My breath hitches and I would do anything to hear that moan replay over and over and over again out loud. And i have to do everything in my power not to get another embarrassing hard-on just from a sound he made. 

"Mm, these are so fucking good. Try one," he says looking up at me as he takes another bite. 

I reach down and take a brownie from my plate, bringing it up to my lips and taking a bite a bit larger than his. They are actually really good, I'd had expected them to taste awful seeing as Louis made them. 

"For an amateur, they aren't that bad. I used to work in a bakery a few weeks back, so I could definitely top you." I say back teasingly. 

"No thanks, I'd like it better if you bottomed," he says back, causing me to choke on the brownie I was trying to swallow. Did he really just reference to us having sex? Oh my god. I reach over and grab my glass of milk from the bedside table. Nearly drinking all of it, before I had finally regained normal breathing. Louis seems to have made breathing a difficult task for me lately.

"Easy there Harold, it was a simple joke. But if one joke about me having my dick in your ass makes it impossible for you to breathe, maybe you're not as straight as you say." He says as he finishes off his last brownie and downs the rest of his milk. 

Im so mad I could hit him, but I won't because violence is never the answer. Who is he to tell me about my sexuality? Me and only me knows wether or not I'm straight he can't decide that based off how I react to a dirty joke.

"I am straight," I bite back, making my annoyance as clear as possible. 

"Wether that's the truth or not, we'll find out in a bit." He says pointing to my mouth as I take my last piece of brownie in. 

"What do you mean by that?" I say after swallowing and drinking the remainder of my milk.

"I may or may not have spiked the brownies with the left over pot I had." Louis says, laying on his back. 

My face turns white, I can't see it but I can feel the blood draining from it. I want to scream at him and tell at him about how he just messed up my entire life but the words won't leave my mouth like I want them to. I'm opening my mouth, but nothing will come out. Am I high? Has it kicked in yet? Am I gonna die? Oh god. 

"Don't worry though there little Harold. It hasn't kicked in quite yet but since you ate 3 brownies it will kick in a bit faster and harder than usual. Oh and seriously don't worry you won't die." He says, like he can read my mind. I look over at him, he has a small grin plastered across his face, and his eyes are closed lazily. 

A quiet "Louis," is all that comes out of my mouth. I want to yell at him and be mean and hit him and possibly even kiss hi-. Wait what? No I'm mad at him. I don't want to kiss him. Do I? Do I want to kiss him? Fuck. Yeah I do, I really do want to put my lips against his pink slightly chapped looking lips. But I won't. Because I can't move. 

From the corner of my eye I see Louis sitting up from his spot on the bed and moving closer to me, looking a bit worried. 

"Are you alright there?" He questions, looking into my widened eyes. 

"Im a bit- a bit dizzy." I stammer out, a sudden feeling of tiredness washing over me. 

"Alright well then let's move to the floor so you don't fall off of this damn comfortable bed, yeah?" He says grabbing my shoulders, and helping me to sit on the floor and lean against the wall. I can still feel a bit of a tingling sensation on my shoulders where his hands rested just seconds before, when he sits down right beside me. So close this time, our knees really are brushing. I want to mentally freak out but my mind won't let me be anything but calm. I want to think about everything and nothing all at once and everything around me is so entertaining especially Louis. 

Once my eyes land on him, i stop and just look. I think about telling him how pretty he is and how nice he actually is, but before I can say it he speaks first. 

"You're wicked high, Harold" he says laughing a bit. 

"M'not really," i say barely audible. I'm bored and I want to do something, but not school work. Which is what we should be doing. But instead, here I am, sitting on my floor trying to focus on not dying right beside Louis Tomlinson. 

"Can we do something, I'm bored" I say adverting as much attention to the beautiful boy beside me as i possibly can at this point. Looking at him and taking in every little observation I can, I make a decision. From now on, I'm gonna think he's pretty if I want to think he's pretty. Im not going to mentally scold myself every time I take a glance at his bum. Even though I'm high and decided to make this decisions right now, I'm still going to do it when I'm sober. 

"Yeah of course, how about we play a game." Louis insist. 

"What game?"

"Truth or dare." He says smiling, "Have you played it before?"

"Yeah once or twice when I was a bit younger," I answer back, "let's play it."

Louis smiles, and then moves to sit across from me, his legs folded in a criss-cross form. "Okay remember, if you pick truth you have to honestly answer any question I ask you. And if you pick dare you absolutely have to do it." 

"I know Louis, start the game." I say back, unmeaning-fully sounding annoyed. 

"Okay, truth or dare?" He questions. 

Although I'm high, I'm still my cautious self so I settle with truth.

"Okay then. What were you thinking of in the kitchen earlier today that caused your dick to get hard?" he says, looking me straight in the eyes. "and you can't lie." 

"Uhh, i uhh, um it was nothing." i stammer out, my mind was telling me to tell him but my mouth decided against it. 

"Tell me Harold." He says sternly. 

"Fine. I uhh, I was thinking of you." I look down at my lap as soon as the words leave my mouth and the play with the hem of my shirt. 

"Really now? What about me?" He continues cockily. 

"Uhh... no, you know what fuck it." I say, surprising Louis and myself, if I'm honest, with my choice of wording. "I was thinking about how your bum would look with my hands grasping it, okay? Now it's my turn to ask you" I say, trying as a hard as I can to change the subject and for once it works in my favor. 

"Okay, then ask," he states, the look of astonishment still settling on his face from my previous confession. 

"Truth or dare?" I say keeping my glossy red eyes focused on his. I can't decide wether or not I want him to pick truth or dare. If he picks truth, I don't know what I would ask. If he picks dare, I'm scared of what I might say. 

"Truth," he says firmly, obviously proud of his answer. 

I take a minute to ponder over the thousands of questions that have run through my head since the day we first talked. I think about everything I could ever possibly want to know about him, and try to pick one that seems the most appealing to me at the moment. But, before my mind can catch up to my mouth, I ask a question I'm not really sure I want to hear the answer to. 

"What do you think of me? Like deep down, what are your thoughts about me and the decisions I make and stuff like that?" I can feel myself saying it rather than hear myself and part of me is not quite sure if it made any sense, but I'm gonna go with it. 

"Uhh, that's a tough one there Harold. I think, I think maybe you're a bit too uptight. You don't have any fun it seems like. You're nice though. Sometimes too nice for your own good. You let people run you over and control you. You also make it very obvious you don't see yourself as an attractive person, you just see yourself as a person. You walk with your head down in the halls, but you shouldn't. You should keep your head up and show you're very attractive face to anything but the floor. You also care too much about what people think about you. You can deny all of that if you want, but i at least know the last thing was true. Because, if you didn't care, you wouldn't have asked me." He finishes by looking looking at me with a slight grin on his lips. The fact that every single thing he said was entirely true shocks and frightens me. It all plays over and over again in my head as I just stare at his pretty face in silence. I guess he understands what I'm doing because he doesn't ask any questions or talk for that matter. The one sentence that I really can't seem to stop mentally smiling about is the one where he called me attractive. Louis Tomlinson, think I am attractive? Maybe it's the weed. Oh god I forgot I was high. 

"Uhh, yeah alright. I don't really know how to respond to that. So ask me again" I say trying to change the subject from my personality as much as I can. 

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say abruptly. It seems as though I have no mind to mouth filter when I'm high. 

"I dare you to kiss me" He says, his turquoise eyes not leaving mine for a second. 

"W-what?" I can't kiss him. I don't know how. Well I mean I've kissed a few girls, but never a guy. And he's kissed plenty of guys before, what if I'm bad? What if my lips are chapped? Are my lips chapped? Wait stop. No, I can do this. I will do this. I told myself that I was going to let myself feel how I wanted to feel and do what I wanted to do. And oh god, do I want to. 

"Kiss. Me." He says sharply, "you have to do it, it's a dare." 

Before I can actually understand what I'm doing, I'm crawling on my hands and knees towards Louis. I reach my hands out and cup the side of his face. I look down to him, taking in every piece of his beautiful face that I can, our faces only mere centimeters apart. So close, I can feel his breath hitting my lips. And before I can let myself back out, I move my face down to meet his and our lips finally connect. His lips feel better on mine than I had ever imagined they would. They're so soft and plump and I could stay like this forever and never move a muscle. Except, he's not letting that happen. 

I feel his hands rest on my hips and he grabs onto them tightly as our lips continue to move together sloppily, teeth clacking together a bit from the movement. He uses his hands to forcefully bring to straddle his waist, causing me to open my mouth out of shock, and he takes this opportunity to slide his warm, wet tongue in between my lips. I can't think straight as I feel him exploring every crevice of my mouth before he retracts his tongue. Before I know what I'm doing, I follow his previous actions. In the entirety of my life, I have never felt so alive than I do right now. My tongue exploring the inside of another boys mouth, that boy being Louis fucking Tomlinson and I couldn't be happier.

I pull away slightly, resting my forehead against his for a moment to catch my breath. I pull my face from his, get off of his lap, and go back to my previous position sitting opposite from where he was. I don't know how to even think at this point. The adrenaline mixed with all of the perfection of that one moment, and of course the weed, is all too much for me to properly think right now. 

I watch as Louis doesn't speak as he retracts his phone from the back pocket of his trousers. Taking a quick glance at the screen, he then looks up at me. "Uhh, that was nice. You were, you were good." He says smirking a bit, his usual pink lips now a dark shade of red. 

"Thanks I guess," I say, the weed still in my system giving me enough confidence not to look down at my lap to blush for once. 

"But, uhh it's like 9:15, so I guess I should go. I'll be back tomorrow, same time. Maybe we can actually study this time." He says as he gets up from the floor and gathers his things. "I can let myself out, thanks pretty-boy" he says before closing the door to my now seemingly lonely room. 

A few minutes later, I hear the engine to what I assume is his car leaving my house. I finally get up from the floor and head to take a shower. 

-

Around an hour later, I'm already laying in bed. I let my mind wander to the thoughts of everything that happened today. I'm pretty positive I'm no longer high, which I guess is a good thing. It all still seems so unreal. I feel like any moment I could just wake up and it would've just been a dream. Everything was so unexpected, but, I actually really liked it. 

I fall asleep to the sound of my own breath, and the thoughts of how Louis' lips felt pressed against mine.


	3. Don't be so uptight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lets loose a bit, and furiously apologizes afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11 pm and I have school tomorrow. So, this isn't edited so please excuse any mistakes. This update is already late enough as it is. I'll probably update with the edited version sometime tomorrow. Hope you enjoy. Xx
> 
>  
> 
> (The next update will hopefully be on Wednesday, the 25th of February. Please don't get too mad if I don't update as soon as i say, it's hard to write an entire chapter in less than 2 days.)

The bell rings suddenly, jolting me out of the billionth daydream I've had today. I usually pay attention and stay on track with everything that's going on in my classes. But, all I can seem to do today is think about all that happened yesterday. My lips on his lips, my tongue exploring every crevice of his beautiful mouth. I even sat on his lap for Christ's sake. That's not just something you can allow yourself to forget about. Especially since it happened less than 24 hours ago. What I'm most glad about is the fact that I can remember every little thing that happened, even though I was "wicked high" as Louis called it. 

I pack my belongings resting on the desk in front me, and make my way out of the classroom to lunch. I'm always the first one of my friends to arrive at the lunch table, so I walk in and sit in my usual seat. I didn't bring anything for lunch today but I really don't feel like going up to line and standing in it for a good 5 minutes. Maybe Liam will have something extra that he won't mind giving me. 

I pull out my phone to past time as I wait for all of my friends to arrive, and as soon as I do, I feel the presence of someone resting in the seat beside me. I turn my head in their direction and the first thing I notice is the mop of chocolate brown hair swooping over the beautiful face of Louis. I have spent my entire day just thinking about him and every single one of his beautiful features, but nothing can compare to actually seeing them again with my own eyes instead of imagining them in my head. His ocean blue eyes, peering up at my while his sinful lips are wrapped around my-

"Hello Harold," Louis says, thankfully interrupting what could've ended in an embarrassing hard-on. Aside from that, why is he sitting by me, let alone talking to me in front of all of these people? His friends think of me and my friends as the strange goody two-shoes. I didn't think he'd want them to know we were friends. Wait, I don't even know if I can call us friends. I mean, I'm his tutor, it's probably nothing more than that to him. 

"Why are you talking to me here?" I ask before I register what I'm actually saying. I didn't think before I spoke, therefore it came out a bit more harsh than I could've made it. "I mean like, what if your friends see you talking to me, won't it ruin your reputation or something?" I add in, looking down at my lap a bit at the last part. 

"I don't give a fuck about my reputation little Harold. I, uhh, I actually need a favor," he says, adding a pleading grin in once he's finished speaking. 

"What is it?" I ask him, trying too hard not to stare at his lips, in fear that I'll zone out of the conversation completely. 

"I have a test next period that I just found out about, can you help me cram study for it?" He asks, fluttering his long eyelashes rapidly. If I hadn't been sitting, my knees would've given out on me and I would've have fallen from the beautiful sight in front of me. As many times as I'll have to see Louis in the future, I'm quite sure I'll never not be amazed at his beauty. 

"Uhh, yeah sure," I stammer out trying to hide how excited I am to spend more time with Louis than just aside from our "tutoring" lesson we have later today as well. 

"Okay, come with me. I have my books in my car," He says, taking my hand and dragging me along with him out of the cafeteria. He actually has his hand touching my hand in front of all of the people and my skin feels like it's burning. His fingers slightly scratching over the palm of my hand, letting me know how aware he is that he's got his hand in mine. I can't think straight, and I'm surprised I'm not tripping over my own feet as Louis continues to lead me outside. 

Once we finally get outside of the school building and reach Louis' car, he lets go of my now sweaty hand and opens the driver side of the car. 

"Get in the passenger seat," he instructs, closing his door. I'm very confused as to why he's telling me to get into the passenger side of the car if we only came out here to get his books. Maybe he wants to study in the car. That's probably it. I obey his instructions and walk over to the opposite side of the car, opening the door and stepping in. 

My previous theory as to why we are in the car has been proven wrong as soon as I hear the ignition roar to life. 

"Louis, what are you doing? We can't leave campus we're going to get in trouble. I have more classes." I sort of yell at him, as he continues to back out of his parking space and leave school grounds. "Louis are you even fucking listening to me?" I yell at him, my sudden burst of anger causing me to say words I shouldn't be saying. 

"Calm down Harold, I do it all the time. We aren't going to get caught, and you only have one more class so you won't miss much." he says, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead. I shouldn't be okay with him sort of forcing me to skip class, but I am. And I hate to admit it, but I think the reasoning behind it is that it's because he chose me to skip with him, not Zayn or any of his other friends, me. My stomach grumbles bringing me from my thoughts. 

"Where are we even going?" I ask, still trying to seem a bit annoyed at him. Even though he's totally completely forgiven. 

"Your parents are never home so I thought we could just go there, is that okay?" He sort of asks. Louis mentioning the fact that my parents aren't home gets me thinking about if he'd wanted to go to my house because of that reason. Maybe he wants to be alone with me so he can kiss me again, or maybe it's so he can murder me and rob my house. Either way, he still wants to be alone. But, he took me away from lunch and I'm starving so I'm not having it. 

"No, actually it's not okay. You stole me from school and I hadn't eaten lunch, so you're going to buy me something to eat," i demand, surprising myself with my newly found confidence, and obviously surprising Louis as well due to the look on his face when I glance over. 

"Well, okay. But I'm picking the place pretty-boy," he says, turning on the radio. Some song I don't know echoes through the now silent car. And it stays like that the entire ride to wherever Louis is taking me, but I don't mind. 

-

Ten minutes later, we're pulling into the mostly empty parking lot of a small diner I've never seen before. Louis takes one hand off of the steering wheel and cuts off the radio as he parks the car. 

As we step inside the brick building, I look around and see there are only a few people seated at one table at the entrance and the rest of the booths are empty. 

"I usually come here alone. Most of the time I'm either really drunk or high, but the food is amazing," Louis says as he walks ahead, me trailing close behind as he leads us to the booth in the far right corner. Only slightly visible to the other guests. 

"What do you usually get," I ask as I take the menu into my hands. I'm seated facing Louis on the opposite bench, our feet slightly touching under the table. I don't think Louis notices, but I won't tell him and I don't want to move either. For some odd reason, lately, I've been feeling this constant itch to be touching Louis. Not always in a sexual way, just having his skin touching mine thrills me so much, I've craved it since the kiss. 

"I usually get the hamburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake," he says, not even bothering to glance at the menu. I watch him as his eyes focus on his folded hands. His thumb slowly grazing over the other one. I look up his arm slightly and see the tattoo. I've seen it many times, but I've never really payed that much attention to its details. It's a smiling face, but instead of small circles as the eyes there are small x's in its place. It's quite cute. I would have expected someone of Louis' type to have something slightly, I don't know, hardcore. 

"Just order me the same thing then, no onions though please" I say to him, putting my menu back in its place on the table. 

"Okay, I'll make sure to say extra onions," he says, smirking up at me in a teasing manner. I've come to realize that smirking is more common for him than smiling, but I quite like it. 

"You're such an ass," i say, looking down to try and hide the smile that creeps onto my face. 

"Woah there little Harold. What's with you and all this foul language lately?" He blurts out, obnoxiously loud. I can feel the stares from the guests at the other booth rather than seeing them. But, I don't mind. I like the fact that at least someone, even if I don't know them, is seeing me and Louis together. Maybe they even think we're a couple. 

I blush at the thought, and then speak back to louis, "I guess you're starting to corrupt me," I finish with a sly shrug. 

He mumbles a quiet "cute," before the waitress finally comes to our table to take our orders. After louis orders for the both of us, I realize how much of a date this actually looks like. But, I won't lie, I like it so much more than I should. 

"I know I'm cute," I lie to him, after the waitress leaves our table. 

"No you don't, but that's what makes you even cuter," he says, eyes locking with mine. There's no sign of playfulness in his face, and he spoke very surely of him self. To me, it seems he meant it. But, it could all be a lie. But the slight possibility that it's not, and he actually thinks my insecurities are cute, causes a furious blush to spread across my cheeks and I'm unable to respond to him. But I feel like he didn't expect me to anyway, because once I look up from my lap, he's staring at his folded hands once again. 

-

We sit in silence as we eat, though it's not an awkward silence. It's a silence that is only silent because we are too busy stuffing our faces. After taking the first bite of the burger Louis ordered for me, I actually moaned. Louis doesn't think I notice, but he's been fidgeting in his seat ever since. I'm not completely sure I'm to blame for this, but I'll allow myself to believe I am. I like that I have the potential to make him react that way, just by moaning. But before I can allow my thoughts to go a bit dirtier than appropriate, I decide to focus on my meal. 

-

We finish around the same time, aside from our milkshakes. We decide to bring those with us. I wait at the table while Louis goes up to the register to pay. 

He comes back a few minutes later, grabbing his milkshake off of the table. I get up and follow him, not even hesitating to look at his perfectly round bum as it sways back and forth in front of me. 

Once we reach his car, he turns to face me. Taking my hand in his, he places the keys into my hold, "You're driving home Harold." 

I watch as he walks around to the passenger side and steps in smoothly. I follow his actions and place myself into the drivers seat of his very nice, black car. I place the keys in the ignition and turn the car on, backing out of the parking space. 

I don't really know why he had me drive instead, but I don't mind. I quite like driving. But a minor part of me is upset that I can't watch him as he focuses on the road or see the muscles of his biceps flex while he's turning the wheel. 

We ride mostly in silence for a couple of minutes until he finally speaks up, "I wanna makeout." I can see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye, burning a hole into the side of my face. I don't know what to say back to that. It, was so, unexpected and I'll embarrass myself if I don't think of something quick to say. 

"Uhh, I don-" He doesn't let me finish before he leans over the center console of the car and attaches his wet lips to the nape of my neck, causing me to swerve slightly but I quickly focus back onto the road as much as possible. 

I feel a burning sensation as he nibbles on the sensitive skin, sucking harshly soon after. He stops sucking with a loud pop, and swipes his tongue over the now tingling spot, before he blows over my skin, causing a harsh shiver to course the entirety of my body. I try to stay focused on the road but it's nearly impossible with Louis Tomlinson's lips attached to me, because he wants them to be. 

"L-Louis, I can't focus," I manage to speak out. If I could I would pull this car over right now and snog the living daylights out of him. But he didn't tell me to, and I can't wait to get home so I don't. 

"Yes you can, pay attention to the road Harold. Do as I say," he says sternly as his mouth moves to another spot on my neck. 

-

It was only a few more minutes before I was pulling into the driveway of my house. Typing in the gate code quickly with Louis' lips never leaving my burning skin. The entire way home, he made left kiss after kiss, bite after bite, on my neck and collar bone while I tried to focus on driving and breathing all at once. 

Once I finally put the car in park he detaches his lips from my neck, and turns my face towards his, not waiting a moment before crashing his swollen red lips into my harshly bitten ones due to the ride over. He molds our lips together so perfectly and moves them in such synchrony I almost don't realize he's pulling on me, setting me in his lap in the passenger seat. It's hard to wrap my mind around. I only had one kiss to think about, and now I'm going to have two. It's amazing. The adrenaline coursing trough my body burns and I love it. Everything is perfect as he moves my lips apart and slides his tongue into my mouth. It was only yesterday that we we're exactly like this. Except, I was high then and now I'm fully aware of what I'm doing. Nothing is numb and I can feel and hear everything. Every place he puts his hands, every sound our wet mouths make as they move together like that's what they were made for. Right now, I feel like I'm living for this, I'm living to be kissed by Louis, it feels so right it just has to be true. I wish I could stay like this forever, but I can't because Louis is pushing at my chest moments after my thoughts have faded slightly and he's opening the car door. 

"That was good, much better than yesterday. But, you were high so you had an excuse. Step out," he says helping guide me out of the car. Im still hazy from our previous actions. I'm not high but oh God, I feel like I am. I stand at the door and watch as Louis grabs both of our books and walks ahead of me inside. He goes immediately to the living room, turning his head around to peek at me, smirks, and then continues towards his destination. 

I follow his actions as he swiftly seats himself on the sofa, looking up at me again. 

"You're completely oblivious aren't you," he says smiling a bit, looking as amused as ever. 

"O-oblivious to what?" I ask, deeply confused as to what he's on about. 

"The very obvious hard-on you've been sporting since I sat you on my lap," he says nodding his head towards my crotch are. I look down and oh god, he's right. I had been so dazed and unfocused on anything aside my Louis' lips and touches that I hadn't even noticed. I quickly move my hands to cover myself but he grabs my hands and sticks them at my sides. 

"No need to cover up now babe, I've been looking at it for the past 5 minutes," he says. My eyes travel down to the crotch area of his sweats, but his book bag is laid across his lap so I can't see anything and I won't dare to ask. 

"Uhh, can we just get on with the tutoring," I ask as I take a seat next to him and place a pillow over my crotch, ignoring his earlier comment of covering not being needed. 

"You're seriously just going to sit here for four hours with a hard cock," he ask, looking at me surprisingly, "you sure you don't want to go have a wank or summat, I can wait," he adds in. 

"No, I'm fine really. I've never uh- oh god ignore me," I say. I actually almost just told Louis I'd never had a wank before. Holy fuck that would be quite embarrassing. I would never -

"Wait did you just- you've never wanked before have you?" He asks amusedly. "Oh my god, that means you've never had an orgasm, dear lord Harold I feel bad for you," he says with a quick laugh. 

"Don't laugh, or tell anyone please," I plead painstakingly embarrassed. 

"I won't. But damn Harold why haven't you? I've seen you sporting two very big hard-ons in the last two days and you're tellingly you haven't had any relief? No wonder you're so uptight," He states, another laugh escaping his mesmerizing lips. 

"I'm not uptight," I say back, deciding to only respond to the part of that respond that didn't make me slightly uncomfortable. 

"Harold, yes you are don't argue with me. You're so delicate with everything, you need to let loose. Do something on your own, make a decision for yourself. Do something you've been wanting to do but have been to much of a pussy to do so." He says, voice getting louder and louder as he goes on. 

A sudden wave on anger mixed with confidence rushes over me. I'm not uptight and I can prove it to him. I don't even answer him, just grab his face roughly and reconnect our lips. A shock courses through my body and I have the urge to float away but I can't, I'm in charge the time. 

Louis gasps at the sudden contact and I take that as an opportunity to slip my tongue past his plump lips. I remove one of my large hands from his scruffy face and push the pillow from my lap along with his book bag from his. 

I detach our lips long enough to forcefully push Louis to where he is laying with back against the soft cushions of the couch. I crawl up a bit and tower over him, molding our lips together once again. Moving them roughly this time but still making it good. Our teeth clash here and there a few times but Louis doesn't seem to mind as he's making tiny little appreciative moans deep in his throat. That are barely audible, but loud enough. I reposition myself so I am laying on top him, my arms on either side of his head holding my face above his so our lips can stay connected perfectly. The burning sensation of his entire body touching mine is incredible and mind altering. The hard-on i was sporting before is still very evident and because of the my thoughts being clouded with Louis' lips, I don't realize that deeper moans are escaping both mine and Louis' lips. His still slightly higher pitched than mine. I try focus more on what I am doing with the rest of my body aside from my lips. I feel Louis' grip on my hips as they move - wait what? Holy fuck. I'm grinding into louis and I hadn't even noticed. I can't decide wether I should stop or if I shouldn't. I mean, he seems to be enjoying it just as much as I am. 

I grind my hips down against his another time, without thinking, and a loud yet low moan escapes my lips. I have never, in my entire life, felt a pleasure that deep. The outline of, which i now realize is, Louis' hard cock rubbing against mine through the fabric of both of our pants is an incredible feeling. But deep down, a part of me is telling me to stop because Louis doesn't like it because he doesn't like me. So I do. I stop my movements and detach our still connected lips, and stand up quickly from the couch. 

"I'm so sorry," I stammer out, jumbled words continuing to fall from my swollen lips, "I got so carried away. I didn't mean to like grind down into you. I'm really sorry if it's not what you wanted. I didn't even realize I was doing it at first and then once I realized, it just felt so good I couldn't stop." Holy shit did I just say that? "Oh my god, act like I didn't say that I'm so sorry," 

"Harold!" Louis yells, now standing in front of me, slightly looking up into my eyes. "It's okay really I promise," he says grabbing my hand in his, "and just for reassurance, this should show you wether or not it was what I wanted," he says as he places the palm of my hand over his hard cock through the lining of his pants. 

My eyes open wider than I thought was possible, I can't speak. Im frozen in the spot, even after he removes my hand from him and let's go. I watch as he grabs his things off of the couch, and turns to me.

"See young Harold, unlike you i have wanked before. Many times actually. Just yesterday I wanked to the thought of you. Therefore, i will not wait around for four hours to take care of this," he gestures towards his tented pants, "but I won't relive myself in your house just yet so I'm gonna go home and take care of it. But first, give me your phone," he demands. I reach into my pocket, my thumb slightly grazing my cock and i hiss at the contact. But nevertheless pull my phone from my pocket and hand it to Louis who has a smirk on his face from seeing how I reacted to my own touch. I watch as he types away on my phone, which now i wish I had a passcode on. He hands me back my phone after a few more seconds. 

"There, my number is in your phone and I texted myself so I have yours. I'll see you tomorrow and maybe this time we can actually get some studying done yeah?" He says, turning away from me and walking out of the door without another word.


End file.
